The present invention relates to a musical instrument and, more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument for inputting and playing a particular melody by key input operations.
Conventional electronic musical instruments are equipped with key switches for inputting particular notes and rests in coded information. The coded information is stored in a memory. In these electronic musical instruments, preferably, the inputted note/rest information can be amended even by going tc the past.
However, such a kind of electronic musical instrument is absent so that it is desired to provide this type of instrument.